


Colourblind

by BurningBridges



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBridges/pseuds/BurningBridges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of monochrome it can be scary when someone becomes your reason for seeing colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's not finished!~ More will be added to it but I had to post it or It'd be deleted from the archive :/ I swear there'll be more!

Kageyama is not used to change. He has a set routine that must always go to plan and he's helpless if it doesn't go exactly as he wants it to.

he always wakes up at 6:30am and lies in bed for 10 minutes trying to wake himself up before trudging down the hallway to the bathroom.

His shower lasts around 15 minutes and he's dressed and ready to go to school by 7:15am.

He walks down the hallway with various colours of grey and white decor hanging on the walls and on side tables as he walks down to the black and white kitchen where he is served with a bowl of greyish cereal that he feeds to the neighbours’ dog when he starts the journey to school.

Kegeyama gets to school by 8:25am and his first class starts at 8:45am. 

Kageyama writes notes through the lecture about economics and before he knew it was time for volley-ball practice.

Kageyama walks into the gymnasium 10 minutes early with the straw of a milk box seemingly attached to his lips as he slurped the remaining drops out of the carton, heading over to the changing rooms.

The door flies open making Kageyama flinch as he lifts his white sweater over his head, tugging the hem of it to just cover the hem of his navy blue shorts, fitting snugly on his waist.

Kageyama can hear the very rowdy second-year Nishinoya and his the very reserved third-year boyfriend Asahi talking over the other side of the room about something that happened on the weekend.

Kageyama finishes folding his school uniform, putting it in his sports bag before walking back out to the gym where the rest of the team was just arriving.

A small smile set on the lips of Kageyama as he walked over to the bin containing the volley-balls, hearing the rowdy Nishinoya scream across the gym for Kageyama to hit him some balls to block with his special move he called the "rolling thunder." Training continued until the sky turned a light grey, the bright, white orb in the sky, slipping under the horizon. The team left barely walking, sweat drenching their uniforms, making them stick to their overheating bodies. Kageyama was always the first to leave the gym first so he could begin the painful adventure uphill to his house when the others get to walk downhill to where they all live within close proximity of each other.

This is Kageyama Tobios' routine and nobody can change it even a little.

well that's what Kageyama thought, anyway.

                                                                                                         ---

Months passed and the weather plunged in degrees, eventually becoming too cold for Kageyama to walk to school.

The snow on the ground made it too slippery especially on a decline as steep as his drive-way, let alone the rest of the hilly journey to his school.

His routine had only a small change and that was that instead of it taking him an hour and twenty minutes to walk to school it only took him forty minutes to be driven, giving him more time to prepare his notes from other classes and still arrive to his classes on time. Kageyama still saw the world in it's darkest form; colourless, lonely sights are all his eyes saw. His longing to see colour almost consuming him, making him envious of his captain and co-captain for being able to see things in a different colour scheme to him.

The Karasuno volleyball team is still on a winning streak, even with Kageyama sitting out for a few matches to let former main setter and co-captain third-year Sugawara Koushi play a match or two with the new first year students.

  
Kageyama was staring out across the volleyball court, paying attention to nothing in particular when he felt a foot jab him in the rib, jousting him onto the floor.

He didn't have to look to know that it was Tsukishima just by hearing the somewhat girlish giggles from Yamaguchi, "Tsukkis"  ~~boy~~ friend.

  
 "King, why are you so absent minded. You should be watching your team play, unless you cannot stand watching people of a lower hierarchy play the game of the king" Kageyama grit his teeth but didn't respond to Tsukishima, that asshole got him kicked out of the gym last time for trying to start a punch-up with Kageyama.

Coach Ukai looked over at the two boys with a scowl on his face.

The two of them don't get alone on or off the court which in some matches has lost them some points because they can't stand working together.

  
Kageyama excused himself from watching the remainder of the match and exited the gym with haste. Needing to get his mind off the match being played. The game being played without him in the setter position. 

He truly did want Suga to play as much as he could because...it was his last year but Kageyama was just so restless because he wanted to play, a selfish thought, he knew it was. He just couldn't help it. Volleyball was all he wanted to do with his life. 

The match was just a practice match, so it was being held in the Karasuno school gym. It also held no bearing on their scores in the inter-high competition. It was simply to see if the team could work together when facing another team, as they've grown accustomed to eachother and their movements when versing each other. 

Kageyama left the gym after walking into one of the doors that was locked and crossed the court-yard to get a drink from the closest vending machine.

His eyes narrow slightly when he discovers that his favourite grape juice box has a black square with the glowing words 'SOLD OUT' appeared where the dark grey boxes usually sat in the refrigerated box.

Kageyama inserted 290 yen into the the coin slot of the vending machine settling for a carton of chocolate milk, stabbing his straw into the foiled entrance and taking a slow sip of the cool liquid, walking towards the main gates to start heading home.

It was already dark by the time Kageyama stepped through his front door, being scolded by one of the maids for forgetting to take off his dirty shoes.

He quickly dumped his bags beside his large study desk before getting changed into some sweat pants and plain white sweater as he padded down the plain hallway that he's walked down hundreds of times in black and white and is sure that he will walk down it a hundred more times in black and white.

the thought was quite depressing.

  
As he took his seat at the end of the incredibly long table he could hear his parents coming down to eat dinner with him.

He already knew what it was, he could smell it.

Pork curry with an egg on top, he KNEW IT! His eyebrows pulled together knowing he would need to eat his soup before he'd be served with the delectable meal that his parents only made a few times a year.

His favourite meal that he only got when he excelled in his studies or improved with his music lessons but he wasn't going to question on the reason for his favourite meal to be served on an ordinary night like tonight.

  
or at least Kageyama thought it was an ordinary day.

  
"Tobio...your father and I...we're going to Australia" His mother looked at him with her cold charcoal coloured eyes, eyes that made him think of Sugawara and his motherly nature for the volleyball family. 

 "When will you be coming back from Australia?" Kageyama asked, a spoonful of pork curry in his mouth muffling with words. 

"well...that's the thing Tobio...we don't plan on coming back..."

 "Like HELL I'M MOVING TO AUSTRALIA!"

 "TOBIO! DON'T LEAVE THE TABLE WITHOUT PERMISSION!" 

"TOBIO!"

"We should have just left"

\---

The two authority figures stood at the locked door to their sun's bedroom, trying to coax a winging Tobio out of his room with a hostile sounding negotiation.

"You didn't let us finish what we were saying to you, Tobio." His mother pleaded through the wooden door. Her son sitting with his back against it as a security measure if his parents somehow manage to unlock his door. To him a multiple locking door with visual and audio security checks would still not be enough of safe haven and would need someone with their backs against the door to prevent anybody form entering. 

"I don't have intentions on letting you finish talking, I refuse to go to Australia." Kageyama spoke with a tone that could make water turn to ice, he had decided that he didn't want to listen to the lies that his parents were feeding him. He didn't want to leave because he felt like he finally had some friends that he could trust and he had volleyball. He didn't need to leave for any reason so he wasn't going to.

"How dare you speak so poorly towards your mother, Tobio!" The authority of the house boomed, dominance clear in the way that Kageyama refused to respond to him. He didn't want to start a fight with the two who had raised him but he had made up his mind that nothing was going to change it. 

"We never said you had to come to Australia, We would never wish such a poor punishment on you. We know that you've settled into school and we know how much your basketball means to you. We never intended on taking you if you didn't want to go, and you've made yourself clear that you do not intend on coming with us."

There was silence on both sides of the door. The hallway had an eerie silence, a silence of anticipation to see if their son would trust them, if only this once. They wanted nothing but the best for him and having him stay here was what was best for him.

  
 Kageyama stopped tossing the ball up to himself, hearing the muted thud as it rolled onto the carpet. His mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. Rethinking the words just spoken he had to trust his family , he just didn't know if he could. Not after the last time they played this 'card' to get him out of his room. 

 "Your father and I...we want to give you the house, your father got a new job over in Australia but we didn't want to drag you into moving all over again and you've seemed to settle in at Karma high school." With the more that his mother spoke he knew they they were being serious. If they were attempting to trick him then they sweet words wouldn't sound so sincere coming from her, she never wanted to do any wrong to her child. 

"it's Karasuno. You're seriously going to let me live here...when you're all the way in Australia?" Kageyama mumbled, knowing that his parents probably had their ears pressed to his door to hear every noise that happened in his room. Unsure to whether this was a trick or not, he wanted more convincing.

  
 "Yes Tobio, we'll pay for the bills and you'll still be getting an allowance, maybe even an allowance raise to cater for the absence of your parents."

You can keep some of the house keepers and the chef too. I told you, we just want you to be happy"  This sounded like they were being serious. That he could live here, alone.

He could stay with his beloved volleyball team and still attend Karasuno high school and get amazing grades and on a positive he would get the house all to himself.

No more rules or curfew.

this sounded like an amazing idea.

  
"you promise this isn't a trick? That you wont make me move to Australia?" His voice uneasy. Kageyama didn't like the rain but he preferred it over the blazing hot heat waves and the changing of currency, the necessity of needing to learn a new language and all those other things that moving continent would bring. 

He would NOT be able to survive that. 

"We promise, Tobio."

After over an hour of promises through the bedroom door, Kageyama was sat in the car while his mother cried, hugging him and making a fuss over leaving her  'little tobi' behind. Constant promises that they would return to see him whenever they could. Kageyama didn't really pay much attention, watching the black taxis drive down the monochrome 'kiss-and-ride' zone outside the main entrance to the airport. 

He was really wondering about the people more than himself in this moment.

Did the people in the taxi's see the world in colour?

What would their world look like if they could see in colour?

Do they like the world being in colour?

  
All of these thoughts consumed the mind of Kageyama and he only realised that his parents were out of the car and heading into the airport when the car jolted forward as it sped out of the parking bay, taking the sharp turn onto the freeway.

Kageyama was on his way home.

His home. 

The home that he will spend the evening alone in. 

                                                                                                --- 

  
He woke up in his bed the digital clock flashing 7:30am, cussing with the realisation that he would be late. He decided against his daily shower and ran straight past his breakfast, flinging himself into the back seat of the car. body jolting as his pants met the leather interior, stopping his movement in it's track. After commanding the driver to get him to school, trusting the driver to get him to school as soon as physically possible. He sunk down in his seat, rubbing the sleep from the corners of his eyes and combing his hair with his fingers, using the window as a temporary mirror.

   
As expected Kageyama arrived late to his first lesson. Receiving a scolding by his teacher and being given a warning. His attention span was almost non-existent as the day progressed; being told off repeatedly by teachers and almost falling asleep in class.

Before he knew it Kageyama was trudging down the stairs to the volleyball gym. Not feeling like he would be able to lift his hands up to throw the ball to his teammates again and again and again with the same accuracy every time. He walked into the change rooms only to throw his empty sports bag across the clubroom, cussing for what felt like the 100th time that day when he realised he forgot to bring his sports uniform with him, feeling fortunate that the holy mother Suga for always bringing a second set of clothing that Kageyama was fortunate enough to fit into.

After warm-ups Kageyama decided to sit in the in the changing rooms. taking off his borrowed shirt, trying to clear his head from the fog that has made him sluggish today. His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of something metal being thrown across the decking that surrounded the changing rooms. It wasn't until he heard something follow the metallic sound, a tiny groan following before Kageyama decided to get to his feet, walking out assuming it was either Tanaka or Nishinoya but being taken aback when he saw a boy that he's never seen before.

His hair was scraggly yet soft looking and his body looked so tiny in comparison to his own but it wasn't the boy himself that made Kageyama gasp...He had...coloured hair?

  
Kageyama fell to his knees beside the orange haired boy, hands gripping at his own hair to stop the sudden throbbing pain racing through his body. The smaller boy looked up at him with with shock in his eyes but Kageyama was not trying to take in the sight of the tiny one but just trying to pull the hairs out of his head, trying to get rid of the pain. The orange haired boy pulled Kageyama to his feet with much effort before stumbling towards the gym, Kageyama mumbling incoherent words as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening to him. 

   
"I NEED SOME HELP, SUGA-SAN! THE SCARY LOOKING GUY JUST COLLAPSED AND HE LOOKS SCARY IN PAIN!" Kageyama assumed the voice who spoke that was the orange haired boy because the body supporting him vibrated with the words. Kageyama could feel multiple sets of hands help support him, being picked up and carried to the small room across the gym, located next to the storage room.

This room was used as the first-aid/medical kind of room.

\---

"Hinata, are you okay? You look like you've got a black eye.

Did Kageyama punch you? I'll break hi-" That voice was good 'ol captain Daichi, very threatening good 'ol captain Daichi at this moment in time. 

"Wow! Is he Kageyama Tobio? Kuro and Kenma call him some genius setter! I wasn't allowed to play the practice match but Kenma said that you had an amazing setter. I thought that were talking about Suga but I must of been wrong" The boy...Hinata said

 "hey! I'm a good setter, you never hated my tosses when Daichi and I would sneak into your primary school to toss to you"  The usually kind voice of Suga had a hint of sarcasm, he could imagine Suga having the small orange haired boy in a headlock

hmm, so this Hinata kid knows the captain and Sugawara, but for how long?

  
Does that mean he's a high school student?

  
Practice match?

against Karasuno?

He must be in high school..

But what's with seeing colour? 

Kageyama gasped as he recalled the words his parents spoke of...

  
oh.  
please no.

But...

I'm a boy....

and Hinata....

well I think Hinata is a boy...

I couldn't be...

attracted to him.

Could I?

Am I?'

The conversation that he was listening to began to fade away, as Kageyama was greeted with unconsciousness. 

\---

'Kage....Kageyama-Kun! uuuh" Kageyama opened his eyes to see Hinata stroking himself, moaning out. 

The boy was cute; Kageyama was not going to lie, in this situation he looked almost too cute. Throwing his head back, his eyes squeezing shut as he gets closer to a feeling Kageyama knew all too well. Kageyama couldn't stop himself from crawling over to Hinata and pressing his lips to the sweaty ones that were Hinatas, hearing a small sigh as their lips connected.

 Kageyama used one of his hands into the fragile hips that belonged to the boy. Hearing a small squeak from the smaller boy, the sensation of soft hair brushing against his cheek as teeth nipped at his neck, his voice smaller than before

'Kage-Kageyama...do you...do you like seeing the world in colour?"

  
 that was unexpected.

Kageyama didn't know that Hinata knew that he could see the world in such a wondrous way.

His train of thought was interrupted with Hinata arching his back, gasping as he gripped his member, rubbing up against Kageyama as he continued speaking.

 "I couldn't see the world in colour until I saw you...Ka-gey-am-a" The petite boy trailed off as he nuzzled deeper into the crook of Kageyama's neck, his eyes squeezing shut. Stroking his erection to a more upbeat tempo.

More moans escaped his lips. Louder moans of Kageyamas name.

 Kageyama was mesmerised by this display happening below him.

He thought he couldn't be attracted to boys but... maybe he was ONLY attracted to boys.

It would all make sense that way.

the distance and distaste of every girl he's met.

The fact that he sometimes can't help peaking at his teammates getting changed. the fact that this was turning him on immensely.

"Kageyama....KageYAMA..I'm...I'm...AHH-"

                                                                                      ---

Kageyama shot up, sweating like a maniac. 

None of that ever happened.

  
He was on something firm...was it his bed?

  
no, it was too firm to be his bed.

  
but there was a pillow under his head.

  
What

The

???

  
Kageyama opened his eyes and a gasp escaped his lips. 

The world was still in colour. 

This wasn't a dream.

"God dammit."

  
Kageyama felt he needed some professional advice.

  
He sat up and found himself in the changing rooms, Suga-san sitting next to him, a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Suga-san...I have a problem" 

"You don't seem to have any physical injuries but maybe you shouldn't pass out in the gym. Poor Shoyo was terrified"

"Shoyo?"  
"Shoyo Hinata, he just transferred to Karasuno from Nekoma and his first impression of out team was our genius setter passing out and Nishinoya splitting a hole in his shorts..."

  
"that's unfortunate..wait...what? that's not what I meant. I can.... I can see...in colours all the greens of the grass and the shades of blue that make up the sky and the orange o-" 

Kageyama was cut off by sudden laugher coming from the light haired third-year beside him.

  
 "You've found someone you should spend the rest of your life with then" Sugawara looked down at the raven haired boy with a smile like a mother would look at her child, which was not returned.

Kageyama had his eyes trained at the floor with a scowl on his face as he let what the elder said sink in.

found his soulmate?

Spend the rest of his life with them?

But...

That means that he might be..

attracted

to Hinata Shoyo

But Hinata is a boy...

And Kageyama is a boy...

Kageyama has a lot of thinking to do.

"I...I think I'm fine now. thank you Suga-san for looking after me, I'll be careful on the way home"

Kageyama shot up from the bench and ran out of the changing rooms, the black car that belonged to him, awaiting to take him back home.

He was having a mid-life crisis.

                                                                                      ---

So Kageyama didn't know what to do, He sat with his head resting against the leather interior of the car with hundreds of thoughts floating around his head.  He hadn't been able to see colour until he saw Hinata so does that mean that he's...that he's Kageyamas soul mate?  Kageyama never thought he could be...gay...not that he has anything wrong with being gay but he always thought he'd have a girlfriend and not a boyfriend. Hinata looked a bit like a girl, with that petite body and long dark eyelashes and his... Kageyama tried to shake those thoughts from his head without much success.  

How was Kageyama supposed to act around Hinata?  Should he tell Hinata?  Does Hinata know already? Can Hinata see in colour? Kageyama needs to know all of these answers but he knows that he can't just go and ask him straight out. He has to get closer to him first.

He needed to befriend Hinata Shoyo. that sounds harder then it should...

\---

"How To Make Friends"- The Kageyama way.  
   
Step 1: Talk to them...or make them incredibly mad at you (your choice ;) ) 

   
After passing out in the gym and all Kageyama decided to stay home from school the next day, Giving him 3 days to recover and clear his thoughts.

All Kageyama could think of was the orange of his hair. It looked natural- not like a normal persons hair but it looked like it was his natural hair colour. Not that Kageyama didn't want it to be. It looked great on him.

  
Kageyama stayed in bed all weekend, drinking loads of water and having meals delivered to his bedroom. He didn't want to try and see everything in colour. It'd only make him think about Hinata.  The weekend ended just as quickly as it begun and Kageyama reluctantly decided to go to school on the Monday. He trudged into the main hall, drenched from the rain pouring heavily from the dark clouds.

'This is why I should watch the weather more' he thought to himself. Refusing to accept the umbrella as he walked past it.

His lessons went by all too quickly and soon Kageyama found himself in the volleyball gym, ball in his hands.

  "Toss to me, Kageyama-kun"  

"I'm not a setter"  Kageyama replied almost too quickly and too flawlessly to the dainty orange-haired boy. He wanted to get to know him but he couldn't stop staring at him.

Kageyama didn't know how to control these feelings and he didn't want to be caught staring too long so he decided to try and not stare at all. 

"Oh really? well, Suga and Daichi said you were going to become the official setter for the team" Hinata looked a little disappointed at the rejection but didn't say anything else, becoming side-tracked with Nishinoya offering to teach him the 'Rolling Thunder.'

He could feel the gaze of the captain/co-captain couple burning into the back of his head as he walked away from where the chat with Hinatas' has ceased only moments ago. Kageyama walked over to Yamaguchi, ignoring the third-years and offered to give him some tips on perfecting the float serve he was trying so hard to do. Kageyama also wanted to talk to Yamaguchi because the dick Tsukishima had gone camping with his family so there would be no snide comments made at the expense of Kageyama. Yamaguchi, under the guidance of Kageyama had improved the control he had with his float serve by the time training came to a close. Yamaguchi was genuinely grateful that Kageyama helped him and that made Kageyama a little bashful from the large amount of thank-yous that were said.

Once again it was dark when the team started to file out of the gym, calling out 'see you tomorrow' and 'who's hungry' as they headed their separate way. Kageyama normally walked home alone since his house was up in the mountains but today he heard the clicking of a bikes chain following him. Kageyama turned around, ready to yell at one of his team mates for following him but when he turned around he couldn't say anything.Following behind him was Hinata, pushing his bike up the mountain.

 "What are you doing following me?" Kageyama asked rudely.

Kageyama is one of those people who doesn't always think things through in turn making him sound like a rude idiot sometimes.

"Me? I'm not following you...just because you're in front of me does not mean that I was following you" Hinata looked up at Kageyama, a light shimmer of perspiration visible on his face, this could be from pushing the bike up the mountain...or it could still be from training. 

"But nobody lives up in the mountains in the volleyball team except for me" Kageyama countered, his eyebrows knitted together.

  
"Well If you didn't run off after every practice you would have realised that I just started walking home since it's pointless to walk in the opposite direction to get to the train station" Hinata spoke, words interrupted with light wheezes every so often. Kageyama stopped and turned to face away from Hinata and balled his hands into fists.

  "I don't RUN away"

 "Well you don't exactly stay to talk to any of your friends after training! How do you expect to keep them as your friends if you just push them away constantly?" Hinata threw his bike on the ground and started to run past Kageyama, up the windy mountain road before he turned around. 

"Plus, If you bothered to pay attention during practice you would know that I want to be your friend!" Kageyama felt like his feet were glued to the ground. Hinata wanted to be his friend?

No way!

Was this some sort of joke?

  
"Wait-...Shoyo!" Kageyama forced himself up the mountain to try and find the orange bundle of fluff from the top without much success. The bike remained on the side of the road but Kageyama couldn't bring himself to walk back down and take the bike back to his house... it might get stolen but then again, if Hinata really did live up in the mountains then he should be able to buy the exact same bike the very next day. Kageyama didn't turn around and collect the bike, It wasn't his concern nor was it his bike.

Kageyama trudged down the other side of the rocky decline and started on the dusty path that took him up to his house. Nobody else used this path except for him, This was his path.

Nobody else was allowed to use the path unless they were going to Kageyamas house and mean nobody wants to go to Kageyamas house.

Tanaka and Nishinoya took bets on what they thought Kageyamas house looked like. Nishinoya thought it would look like a vampires dungeon and Tanaka bet that it looked like a tin shed.

Kageyama is still mad at the two of them after that bet. The sun had just disappeared as Kageyama reached the front of his house. Leaning against the wall Kageyama sighed. Avoiding Hinata Shoyo was proving to be a more troublesome task than originally anticipated...maybe Kageyama should just give up? But what should be giving up on?

Befriending Hinata

Or

Ignoring Hinata?

If there was one person in the world that could answer his question, It would be his only friend, Oikawa.

\---

Step 2: Personality assessment (Or stalking them, Kageyama, your choice)

Kageyama didn’t go to his school on Tuesday, instead showing up at Oikawas’ school, Seijoh at lunch-time.

The two sat across from each other under a huge cherry blossom tree near the football field as Kageyama explained his situation to Oikawa.

“So I heard a huge thud so I went to see what it was and then…he was there and then I could see the amazing colour of his hair and the blue of the sky, the green of the grass…I could see it all, It all started when I saw Hinata”

“So, you’re gay?”Oikawa asked, finishing one of the rice balls from his bento. For the love of God Kageyama hoped that his friend got more from his story than his sexuality dilemma.

"Uhh, I don't know...I might be...He's a cute boy...but like...I don't know how my parents would react...and-" Kageyamas ramble was inturrupted by Oikawa laughing his head off.

"Okay, okay you're completely smitten over this kid, I can do some detective work for you...Do you know what school he went to before transferring?"

"Well no, I haven't spoken to him much...I mean I accused him of stalking me and I passed out on him the first time we met..."

"You're going great with this relationship so fa-" Oikawa trailed off as he dodged the flying pair of chopsticks that were thrown towards his face, "Ahh Tobio you don't really want to hurt me...Now anyway back onto stalking the orange haired klutz...do you remember any names of people from his previous team?"

Kageyama could faintly recall the conversation he and Sugawara-san had when he regained consciousness a few days ago

"Shoyo Hinata, he just transferred to Karasuno from N____ and his first impression of the team was out 'genius setter' passing out and Nishinoya splitting a hole in his shorts.."

N is not a place, Kageyama....It started with an N though...

What was it again....

Nekketsu?

no WAIT

Nek..a..ma...

nekOMA!

HE WENT TO NEKOMA

"I'm pretty sure it's Neko-"

"Oh I already know that, I simply texted Roots-boy since Kuro never replies to my messages"  

"I have no idea what finding out his previous team is going to tell me..."Kageyama sighed at his brunette friend who at this point had swapped his 'winning-over-the-ladies-smile' for his volleyball smirk.

"You know if you weren't a pretty boy, You'd have nothing goin' for you, Tobio"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly my point."

"Wait...OIKAWA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"I Have classes Tobio"

"I told you to stop calling me Tobio...What about the problem with Hinata?"

"I'll EXPLAIN IT IN A WEEK, I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE"

"Wait Oika-"

"BYE-BYE TOBIO!"

 


	2. Orange

True to his word, seven days later Oikawa Tooru was sprawled across Kageyamas couch, terrifying poor Kageyama to death as he walked inside his house after volleyball practice. A week after Kageyama had been at Oikawa's school. 

"What the HELL do you THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOUSE!!!"

"I told you I was coming over..."

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS!"

"well now you know! Anyway Tobio I have great news for you..." As Oikawa rambled on about his  ~~stalking~~ investigation of Hinata, he pulled out a rather thick collection of papers with a title page that read; 

Everything to know about Hinata Shoyo! (Yahoo)

Kageyama is really starting to regret telling Oikawa anything.

 

"You've literally stalked him. We're going to go to jail! YOU'VE MADE ME A STALKER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I'M TOO PRETTY TO GO TO JAIL"

"Now Now, Tobio. I only asked Kenma to get his school records, his volleyball stats, information on his past relationships, personal information like his address, his parents, his shoe size, his favourite anime, favourite foods, favourite people..just that kind of thing"

"No, Oikawa....you've stalked him." 

Jesus, if Hinata ever found out...Kageyama would simply die from embarrassment. 

"I can't deal with you right now. I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink, what would you like? The menu is the same as always- containing alcohol in almost lethal proportions"

Oikawa took to damn time _umming_ and _ahhing_ before telling kageyama to 'surprise him' with a drink before having a bright idea to order pizza. Kageyama couldn't see any reasonable explanation to why the two of them couldn't order pizza and just hand out for a night, it's been a while since the two of them hung out without playing volleyball.

Kageyama agreed to let Oikawa order the pizza because let's be honest, he probably couldn't manage to screw that up as Kageyama left the room to make some drinks. One of the positives of living without parents to keep watch over you is that you can drink alcohol without any of them know, naturally Kageyama wasn't an over-the-top alcoholic but he did enjoy a drink now and again.

Feeling very uninspired with his drink choice Kageyama had two tall glasses filled half way with orange juice and half with vodka, a large jug of the drink sitting on a small circular serving tray as he walked back down to where his friend had just gotten off the phone.

"Two meatlovers and eight hawaiian pizzas are going to be here in twenty minutes!"

"You seriously didn't buy ten pizzas for two people did you?"

"…"

"You're paying if you actually ordered TEN PIZZAS!"

"…'

"Are you giving me the royal silent treatment? wow what have I done to receive this precious gift?"

"Stupid Kageyama"

"…ouch…stupid Oikawa"

"……stupid Kageyama"

This stupid conversation continued until Kageyama decided to show some hostility instead of hospitality towards his guest. Deciding to push Oikawa off the couch with his foot, not realising the quick reflexes the other had, having the quick jab turn into an angsty teenage brawl

\---

 

"Oww-w-w! Tobio, I surrended. You're superior" Oikawa mocked as he wheezed, Kageyama sitting on his back, holding the other in a head-lock, giving him a noogie like they were children again. 

"Say it like you mean it Tooru!" Kageyama cheered, with victory in his grasp he felt that he could become cocky towards his friend. 

"Y-You win Tobio! Get off me you Bastard!" He cried out, a vicious kick being sent into Kageyamas' kidney, having them both cry out in pain.

"My foot!"  
"Your foot? What about my kidney!"  
"You have another one"  
"NO I DON'T! DON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION IN HEALTH"  
"BALL IS LIKE KAGS!"

It was funny how quickly the two of them managed to turn anything into an argument, already in a position to continue fighting the two idiots were interrupted by the uncommon sound for Kageyama's house: His doorbell. The two boys looked at eachother, Oikawa looking quite smug as Kageyama looked confused. It didn't take long for him to realise that those ten pizzas weren't just for the two of them. Kageyama planted his weight onto Oikawa's back, His words almost sounding lethal as he spoke to the other.

"So, Tooru, How many people are going to be at my house? It's a Friday, after all."

"Ehe, only a few people Tobs. Just your team...and my team....and Nekoma....some other people"

"That's not a few people! That's half of Japan dammit!"

They were interrupted once again by the ringing of the doorbell, a reminder that this was actually happening and he was going to kill Oikawa when this was over.

"I'm only going to answer the door if you promise that you're going to help me clean up."

"Deal. Tobio, you're going to thank me after this party."

"I honestly doubt that." He slowly lifted himself from his rather comfortable position to answer the door, the doorbell ringing multiple times in the space of a minute irritating the raven haired boy. 

"I'm coming! Please stop ringing the doorbell" he sighed as he jogged towards the door, unlocking it to reveal the only four culprits who could get away with such rude behaviour; Kuuro, Nishinoya, Kenma and Tanaka. The four of them seemed like an odd group to hang out together, with the exception of Kenma the three of them bonded with their wacky behaviour, Kenma being used as the rational factor to a friendship group. After multiple practice matches the four decided to assist each other to both become stronger teams. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka barged straight into the home, complaining about Kageyama being richer than they anticipated.  
"Dammit, Suga won the bet. He does life in a nice house"  
"YOU MEAN SUGA WAS IN ON THE BETS TOO!?" Kageyama yelled, startling the four newly arrived guests as Kuuro and Kenma entered, Holding hands as they did so. 

"Suga was the one who started the conversation with Daichi in the first place" Nishinoya shrugged in nonchalance, pulling a six-pack of alcohol from his bag and a packet of Doritos.   
"They'll be here soon so you can yell at them then. Do you have a freezer big enough for all of our drinks? With three whole teams coming there is sure to be lots of drinking happening"

Kageyama sighed as he turned on his heels, beckoning the four intruders and Oikawa to follow him.  
"I have a few ice boxes in the garage and I can't bring them all up. We have ice in the huge freezer in the kitchen"

"Yes sir!" They all laughed, Kenma sighing in response. He didn't really want to be here but Kuuro did and here he was.

                                                                                     ---

When the ice boxes were dragged into the house and filled up there had to have been at least 40 people in his house, the ice boxes being filled with various alcohol that others had brought with them. Kageyama wasn't going to lie; he was pretty excited for the evening ahead, not that he'd admit such a thing to Oikawa. His whole team was here, even the pain in the ass Tsukki was there and he couldn't even complain about it.

One thing Kageyama had to admit was that volleyball players knew how to party. They usually put their health first but when there was a reason to party they always went all out. Even the first years knew how to party; supplying their own alcohol and other party 'essentials.' The third-years were more responsible with their alcohol consumption, choosing to drink but not usually get too crazy- tonight however some of them decided to forget about that rule. Suga was already pretty unbalanced with suggested that He'd been drinking before he even arrived to Kageyama's house. Kuuro had his arms wrapped around Kenma and they were trying to slow dance without any music. Oikawa had Izumi towering over him, their cheeks both dusted a light pink. This party was full of couples and Kageyama was slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
The only thing that didn't make sense was that a certain orange ball of happiness wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Ahh, Tobio. We've decided to play spin the bottle! join us" Oikawa cheered, the other couples smiling as they saw Kageyama's face go blank.  
He knew this was all part of Oikawa's plan- He just didn't know if he should go ahead with it.

"Fine, but what's the catch?"

"if you refuse to kiss the other person then you have to take a shot, You get to take a few before we start because you haven't started drinking yet." Kuuro smirked at he tossed one of the shot glasses towards the first-year, who caught it with ease.

"...What are we drinking?"

"Ahh! Tobio I love you!"

"Stop being a flirt, Oikawa!"

"Oww-w, sorry Iwa-chan"

                                                                                            --- 

 

"Kageyama, it landed on you again!" Suga cheered, his hair falling onto his face as he leant over to fill up the shot glass for what felt like the hundredth time. Wobbling with the alcohol circling his system, his composed facade cracking slightly

"You need to be careful, Sugar" The Karasuno captain whispered, earning a giggle from his partner.  
"I'm a responsible mother, I will look after all of my....children" The silver haired boy replied, a fit of giggles escaping him as Kageyama threw back another shot, barely conscious as he refused to kiss absolutely everyone he was playing with. As they were all couples it was basically 'spin the bottle to take a shot' As Nishinoya put it. 

"I'm so hungry" Oikawa complained, Kageyama spinning the bottle for it to land on Daichi. Suga cheered as he started to fill up a shot glass for his other half.   
"When's that pizza getting here?" Kageyama sighed as he watched his captain take a shot, seeming to be able to handle his alcohol better than the rest of the team.  
"He told he he got off at ten thirty so he should be here any mome-"  
"PIZZA!" Suga cheered as he waved to the door. The atmosphere changing in the room, almost everyone looked at each other with a smug expression of some sort. They all knew something that Kageyama didn't. It wasn't until he turned his head that he was informed of Oikawa's plan of the evening. 

Standing in the doorway, in a red polo and black trousers stood a sight that he'd never expected to see. Something that he'd never assume a connection with. The boy who held a stack of pizza that was almost as tall as he; Hinata Shoyo stood in the doorway, his part-time job being a pizza boy.   
Suga got to his feet, with a lot of help from Daichi as he stumbled his way to his friend. Making Hinata almost lose all the pizzas that he held as he was hugged, cheers coming for the room as the presence of food.  
"Shrimp-chaaan!" Oikawa cheered as he once again started to fill up his shot glass, along with the other ones that made up the circle of 'spin the bottle to take a shot.'

"Since you're off work you can join us now, right?" Suga asked, his eyes pleading with the first year who juggled the boxes of pizza and the affection from his 'mother.' He slowly moved to put the boxes of pizza down before shrugging, helping the third-year back to his cushion called Daichi.  
"You reek of alcohol, Suga-san"  
"Don't ignore the question Hinata. Are you going to play or not?" Kuuro interrupted, raising an eyebrow as Kenma took a shot. He'd never consumed so much alcohol before and Kuuro was slightly concerned about it.   
"Ken-ken, you might want to slow down"  
  
"Shut-up Kuuro"

"Kenma!"

"My bad," Kenma shrugged as be beckoned the only sober boy in the room towards the circle "Hinata. play with us, dammit. You always complain that we don't spend any time together because Kuuro and I are always in Tokyo and we can't be bothered to travel down here."

 

The scruffy haired boy began to contemplate the other players in the game that he was unaware of. He could see that they were all very intoxicated, even if they'd argue otherwise.  There was Kenma who was barely conscious, although he seemed to have a sharper tongue with the taste of tequila on his lips, Kuuro trying to nurse his boyfriend away from the alcohol as he himself continued to consume the substance, There was Nishinoya and who Hinata assumed was Asahi who were in their own world, consumed in their own world, the sounds of lips smacking together with force making Hinata feel uncomfortable, Next he looked at his 'parents.' Suga and Daichi were the most composed of the bunch of idiots participating in the game of tequila roulette. Suga sat in the lap of his loved one, strong arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him from swaying too far to one side, The captain of his new volleyball team was one of those people that could handle their Liquor, Hinata knew that, yet even Daichi seemed to have consumed a little too much. Hinata knew that tomorrows practice would most likely be cancelled as he took in the sight of his team-mates.   
Speaking of team-mates, he needed to see how the last person in the circle was holding up. With much reluctance, Hinata glanced from the loving parents to Kageyama Tobio, who just so happened to be staring directly at him. Black eyes looked into orange ones like the shadows that danced on a footpath during the daytime. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the dork that he couldn't stop thinking about. The fool that he had to sloppily carry into a gym full of his peers and inform them that he was having some sort of existential crisis and then have him pass out moments after being moved towards the medical room.

The same idiot that was scowling at the empty bottle of vodka that was being used at the 'spinner' in their game. He looked so adorable that Hinata had decided that he wanted to play, although he knew he'd never get to the level of intoxication as the seven that started the game. He moved around to take the blank spot next to Kageyama, who didn't move, much to Hinatas' annoyance,  He had hoped that he would be acknowledged by him, even a lightly glance would have made him content.

"Let me get on your level first," Hinata slid his hand in front of Kageyama and stole his shot glass, smirking when he received a slight shove on the arm.

"Don't worry, Kageyama, you'll get it back soon enough."

 

                                                                                                  ---

"Gosh, Kageyama-kun, you're so heavy! Why are you so heavy!?" Hinata complained as he once again was stuck with the task of guiding Kageyama somewhere while he was limped over and not assisting in the slightest.

"I'm not heavy, you're simply weak"

"WEAK!?" Hinata stopped in his path, shoving the unstable boy onto the hard wood floor, a grunt coming from Kageyama as he landed in an odd way, his shoulder the main impacting area. "I can assure you, Kageyama-kun, I am not weak."

"Stop with the formalities. Call me Tobio" Kageyama sighed as he covered his eyes, the light burning less then the glare that he was being given from Hinata.  
"I'll call you Kageyama but I don't want to call you Tobio, that makes me feel weir-"  
"So what are we exactly?" Kageyama interrupted, his tone serious as he stomped his foot, demanding an answer.  
"Us? We're teammates. Buddies. Friends..."  
"That's not what I meant, I had a dream about you and you-"  
"Kageyama, I'm going to stop you here before you embarrass yourself to the point of no return. Right now you can still redeem yourself here. If you think I'm worthy enough to know then tell me when you're sober, if you remember."

Hinata sighed with relief as he reached the room he assumed belonged to Kageyama, the name 'Tobio'  etched into a wooden plaque that hung on the door, a tiny fish next to the name. Hinata, with much effort, managed to open the door and sit Kageyama down on the bed

"Are you okay to sleep when you're in bed? Do you want any water? Anything to eat?" Hinata didn't know where to get any food or water if Kageyama actually wanted anything but he felt the need to ask, He'd help Kageyama any way he could. 

"I'm fine, shrimp-chan. Ha! That's what Oikawa calls you, I was telling him about how you fells over a bucket that one time. Do you remember that? I remember that. It changed my life" Kageyama, being intoxicated, had lost his rationality filter, spurting anything and everything that came to him head- Little did he know that as he told Hinata about how he fell over a bucket changed his life, his heart began to hammer in his chest, his face flushing with a pink hue as he looked away, ready to make his departure before the dork before him picked up on it. If he could even see in colour that is. 

"Okay, well I'm going to make sure that the others are okay. If you want something then tell me now before I come back, otherwise I'm going to hit you"

"You should stay in here with me" Kageyama wined as he his top half toppled back, now laying vertically on his bed, an inconvenience for the both of them, even if not at the current time. 

"You didn't answer my question" Hinata sighed as he peered around the room, seeking a blanked to cover the middle of Kageyamas exposed torso, so he wouldn't get cold. 

"I don't want anything except for you to stay in this room, Hinata" 

Hinata shook his head as he started for the door, needing to make his escape before he became entangled in the nest of the genius crow setter. 

Hinata didn't want to go through that all again.  


He couldn't be treated like he had been last time.

Hinata needed to distance himself from Kageyama before it was too late.

But first he needed to get some advice from his trustworthy mother, Suga.

  



End file.
